


Flower Crown

by bianjula



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Fanart, Flower Crowns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianjula/pseuds/bianjula
Summary: Happy Holidays, birdkeeperklink (speculating) <3
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 14
Kudos: 145
Collections: Have A Happy Hobbit Holiday 2019





	Flower Crown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdkeeperklink (speculating)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speculating/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, birdkeeperklink (speculating) <3


End file.
